Headwear, such as a baseball cap, is generally not suitable for storing in a pocket, or otherwise, because of the stiffness of the bill portion of the cap. Typically, the user packs the flexible crown portion of the cap in his/her pocket, leaving the relatively rigid bill portion hanging out to avoid damage to the same. Alternatively, stuffing the bill portion in a pocket leaves the crown portion hanging out. Walking around with a bill or crown portion hanging out of a pants pocket is not only awkward, but also quite uncomfortable.
Various baseball cap configuration attempts at solving the rigid bill problem are known. Commonly, such bill configurations include a two-piece stiffening insert and a centrally located pre-formed fold line. Unfortunately, bill portions that incorporate two-piece stiffening inserts do not maintain their intended original shapes well after being worn by the user for a period of time. Consequently, such bill portions become unpleasing to the eye and uncomfortable to wear, not to mention their complex construction and attendant economical costs.